vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 7
Appearing in "The Worst Enemy Is Myself" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Maltresia * Sabrina Spellman * Lucifer (Supernatural) Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * Death (Supernatural) * God (Supernatural) * The Darkness (Supernatural) * Michael (Supernatural) * Gabriel (Supernatural) * Raphael (Supernatural) * Lucifer (Sabrina) * Faustus Blackwood (Sabrina) * Death (Darksiders) * Lucifer (Darksiders) * Samael (Darksiders) * Charred Council (Darksiders) * Mephisto (Diablo) * Diablo (Diablo) * Baal (Diablo) * Imperius (Diablo) * Tyrael (Diablo) * Auriel(Diablo) * Hellsing (Hellsing) * Elena (Vampire Diaries) * Scott McCall (Teen-Wolf) * Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) * Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Locations: * Heaven * Hell * Earth Synopsis of "The Worst Enemy Is Myself" Lucifer awakens to find himself in a forest in a outerverse he struggling to recognize, he turns to Maltresia is not answering him, but he turns to find Weldrok, accusing him of holding back- saying how he could've destroyed the embodiment of his father and simply fixed them, just by waving his hand- which Lucifer protests, with saying that he doesn't like using his powers, because it reminds him of his father. Weldrok walks up to him, and says this is a special outerverse, as during the rebellions in Heaven and Hell, pieces of them had broken off and formed their own separate Hell's and Heaven's, where many souls would end up stuck, instead of the true place- ad this outerverse is much larger than others, as it was designed to hold all of the breaks off's in place. He explains that these Hell's and Heaven's had formed their own angels and demons, even other versions of Lucifer. Here Weldork explains, that he gave one of the Lucifer's a device that would severe the connection between their own Hell to Heaven, but unknowingly create a chain reaction, that would destroy the passage of souls completely, and with that, Weldrok leaves telling Lucifer to find the one Lucifer. Lucifer look around to ask Maltresia which universe their in, which she replies that this is a reality of witches, and that there is a Lucifer here, with a young witch named Sabrina, which Lucifer quickly takes off to find Lucifer. Lucifer lands in the heart of the forest, to find a alter in the middle of the forest, with satanic symbols surrounding the structure- he touches the shrine, to find that a lesser version of him has been here before- he turns to Maltresia, to ask where the version of him is, to which she replies that a church for witches, inside the town, as she leads him to the church. Lucifer approaches the church, but is blocked by two male's saying there is a private meeting- but Lucifer frightens them away by showing his true face, which Maltresia is confused by as both of them where witches, which Lucifer replies as saying- they haven't seen true divinity. Lucifer walks in to find his version of himself, talking with two witches named: Sabrina Spellman, and Faustus Blackwood, the three are confused to who he is, until, Lucifer shows them his wings and devil face- which sparks the interest of this realities version of him. Lucifer talk to Lucifer, about creation and about how long ago Heaven and Hell, had pieces of it break off across creation, and that they are smaller and weaker re-creations of the originals, which he is from- Lucifer cuts the argument short explaining how a demon named Weldrok is planning to destroy creation, and that he has made a deal with one of the Lucifer's in these realities, so he quickly asks him if he's the one, to which he replies 'no'. The two Lucifer's turn around, to see Maltresia talking too the two witches, about Hell and Heaven- and about Lucifer's family issues, causing the girls to laugh. The two break up the conversation, before Maltresia gives a lecture on them about why they're here, and the danger Weldrok poses to creation. Maltresia says she knows world with another Lucifer where he might have made a deal- but, she says there is a rick Weldrok could be watching, so she suggests taking the girl as a way of camouflaging them, which both Lucifer's agree. The girl walks over to Lucifer as he sprouts his wings and flies though he roof, and into a heaven (but a different one, than the other heaven). Lucifer walks into a large building in the middle of the place, commenting on how much he hates being here, as it reminds him of his home. He opens up a room, meeting the angels Michael and Raphael, along with God, his sister the Darkness and Death. The group is hesitant as they recognize his as Lucifer, but at the same time he isn't, causing Michael to come over to try and throw him out- but is easily pushed aside. The group is hesitant, until their Lucifer arrives, and immediately the two begin to stare each-other down, but this is broken by Maltresia and Sabrina, saying that they don't need another disaster. Maltresia and Sabrina comes over to the group and explains the situation to them, saying that Lucifer has a bit of a untrustworthy feeling to him, no matter what version he is. As she is talking to them, Lucifer explains to Lucifer that they are hunting after Weldrok, and asks if he's made any deals with him in the past- which is replied with another no, infuriating Lucifer that he has to keep looking.The group comes over, asking what he plans on doing this, and Lucifer says he's going to stop Weldrok no matter what, but says he's going to need to borrow their Lucifer for a while, for 'company', the group is confused, but Lucifer agree's as he says it gets me away from you dad- as the three fly off into the next reality. The group finds themselves in some kind of volcanic chamber, then a blade is placed against their necks- from a beings shown to be Death, Lucifer and Samael, before a booming voice is heard over them- shown to be three rock faces, known as the Charred Council, the two girls step forward to the council and explain the situation their in, while the two Lucifer's walk over to Lucifer and Samael, and accuse them making a deal with Weldrok, which both of them deny strongly- until, death becomes involved as he threatens to kill all of them, but is pushed easily away by Lucifer, demonstrating not even a portion of his power- but is convinced that they didn't make a deal. The girls return, successfully explainning it to the council but are dis-appointed that they didn't get the right one- and that there are infinite other breaks off Heavens and Hell's that it will take to long- as she shows all the realities he could've made a deal with. But, Maltresia suggests meeting one of the demons Weldrok dealt with in the past, to see if he's met him, which the group agree's on as they vanish. They open their eyes, to find themselves in a city version of Hell- explaining their looking for a demon named Alastor, as he made a deal with Weldrok. The group splits up, as Lucifer and Maltresia head for a place called 'Happy Hotel', where Alastor is supposed to be in. The two knock on the door, and is answered by a demon girl named Charlie,who asks what do they want- which Lucifer, asks if a demon named Alastor is here. Which is quickly answered, when Alastor approaches them and asks Charlie to eave them- which she does. Alastor talks to the two knowing that, they are after Weldrok, and he did come here- explaining that he made a deal in a world, with a entity named 'Diablo' which is one of their devil's causing Lucifer to gain his confidence, as he knows where to look, he asks Alastor why he stayed here, as he could have been given power in the true Hell, but Alastor replies he'd rather rule a village, than live in a city, which earns Lucifer respect, as they teleport them and the group to another Hell. Here he see's three angels: Imperius, Tyrael and Auriel fighting against the two kings of Hell: Baal and Mephisto, he tries to get their attention, but are two busy fighting, so he binds the group of demons and angels into submission so he can finally speak, he releases them with them asking who he is, and how he posses such power- Lucifer quickly explains who he is, and why he is here, but asks their looking for a demon named Diablo. Mephisto speaks up saying he's on the throne not to far from here, but before he can finish his sentence they find themselves in-front of the throne teleport here by Lucifer, they walk over to find a man sitting on the throne, next to a statue of Diablo, Lucifer asks him what he's doing, and what deal did he make- Weldrok replies Diablo wanted unlimited power, so he used his life essence, and with release wave that will completely destroy the barriers between all the realms of Heaven, Hell and Earth forever, and Diablo will be re-made as a God. Lucifer approaches saying they will stop him, if he goes, the ritual cannot be completed- but Weldrok summons three demons from the true Hell, comparable to the most powerful entities in these realities, and unleashes them on the group, but fights with Lucifer. The two fight viciously but each suppressing their power, as the group fight against the three super-powered demons. The fight draws out with Lucifer struggling to keep the demon down, until he snaps when Weldrok mentions he killed his brothers Michael and Uriel, causing Lucifer to unleash his full power obliterating the three demons and Weldrok presence in his body, as he starts to cam down- Weldok appears and criticizes Lucifer saying to unleash his full power, saying he could remake creation itself if he wanted to, as he vanishes warning him the show is coming to a end. Lucifer turns back to the group as their all shocked by the pure power he just unleashed, but Lucifer sends them back to where he found them, still upset that he lost his temper, and could've hurt people. Maltresia comes over trying to talk to him, but all he asks is where is Weldrok now, which is replied with another outerverse, as Lucifer walks away ad flies off to find the demon.